


The Bogeyman

by siriuslyyellow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hunting, Incest, Language, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean hunt the bogeyman, and find out it’s not as easy as they thought.</p>
<p>Challenge: Dean/Sam, bogeyman, guitar, molasses, "Did you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the LJ community wincest_fic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first time Sam thought he saw the bogeyman, he was four years old, their dad was away on a hunt, and Dean had to check the room. Once he was sure it was safe, he told Sammy to come on out, there was no such thing as the bogeyman.

It had been a downright lie.

The bogeyman was real, and John was hunting it. Unfortunately for all of them, it was one of the few hunts he couldn’t finish.

When they had grown up, after their father had passed, the bogeyman decided to show up again.

Sam pointed it out to Dean in a local paper. Dean had hoped it was just an angry spirit, but after looking into it, Sam had been right.

It _was_ the bogeyman.

So they began the hunt.

It wasn’t easy. When you’re dealing with something as old and powerful as _the_ bogeyman, you need to be at least five steps ahead of it, at all times. Sam and Dean thought it would be easy in a small town. Hell, a tiny town. The most excitement this town had seen was when the mayor taking over the guitar in the street corner band when the grocer had gotten ill. The town’s richest resident lived in a single story home. The town’s biggest export was the molasses made by the doctor’s mother. The town was _tiny_. So, how many places could the bogeyman possibly hide in?

Apparently a lot, since Sam and Dean had been chasing this thing for almost three weeks now, and in the five times they’d encountered it, one or both of them had always been injured.

They had started just asking the question whether they killed it or not. One would ask the other the question if they’d been missing for a while, and the other would shake his head, and then either shrug apologetically or throw a leather jacket down angrily, depending. Then they would go to bed and take out their frustrations on each other. Not all of the bruises were from the bogeyman, anymore.

Another week passed, and Sam was waiting, pacing by the motel room door. Dean had been gone for a long time, longer than usual, and Sam was starting to worry. How could he just disappear for so long? And in the middle of a hunt? It wasn’t like him. Sam tossed around the idea of calling up the police, but no. They were wanted men, after all. Sam getting himself arrested wouldn’t help Dean one bit. So then, maybe just start calling hospitals? But Sam wasn’t stupid. He knew that Dean wouldn’t give out his real name. They did have plans for situations like this, though. Dean knew which fake names to use in case of an emergency. But what if Dean was a John Doe, or just too messed up to remember their carefully detailed plans?

Sam ran a hand down his face. He was just being ridiculous now. Dean would be back any minute, and then Sam would slap him, and kiss him, and tell him if he ever did this again, Dean wouldn’t need to wait for the bogeyman to kill him.

As if on cue, the door slid open, and Dean came in, walking slow and looking ragged. Sam ran up to him, and slapped him, and kissed him, and told him if he ever did this again, Dean wouldn’t need to wait for the bogeyman to kill him.

Dean replied as Sam knew he would, shrugging it off and repeating that he was okay.

It was then that Sam noticed that Dean hadn’t thrown his leather jacket angrily down yet. He had a moment’s hesitation before he asked the question.

“Did you?”

Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_fin._


End file.
